


Just Confess

by Poetryslam12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryslam12/pseuds/Poetryslam12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up on a weekend long camping trip when Ali finds out Ashlyn has a girlfriend everyone knew about but her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me the Truth

Chapter 1 

“Ash, wait.” Pinoe called running after the blonde.

Ashlyn stopped and waited for Pinoe to catch up with her.

“Look if it’s that big a deal you can switch and share with Tobin or someone.” Pinoe sighed knowing Tobin wanted to share with Alex.

“How am I going to explain to Ali I don’t want to share a tent with her?” Ashlyn said finally looking at Pinoe.

“Good point.” Pinoe said shaking her head.

“I’ll just have to suck it up and hope it’s a big enough tent to keep Ali at a distance.” Ashlyn said staring down at her gray Vans.

“Why isn’t her boyfriend coming anyway?” Ashlyn asked.

“Girls only camping trip. Blake was not invited.” Pinoe smiled.

Ashlyn cringed at the sound of his name. She refused to say his name. It’s not that Blake wasn’t a nice guy; he was but he was with her Ali. When Ali first told Ashlyn about him Ashlyn wanted to scream. She tried to be happy for her best friend but how could she be when she was head over heels in love with her. 

“It will be ok Ash. You’ll see.” Pinoe patted the taller blonde’s back.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn said not convinced.

“I’ll swing by and pick you up about 6, ok?”   
“Sure, Pin.” 

XXX

By the time Ali had packed her pink Coach backpack for the three day camping trip she could barely lift the bag. 

Abby laughed watching as Ali tried to put her back on. 

“Thanks for being a gentlemen.” Ali rolled her eyes at Abby.

“Hey I got my own bag.” Abby said lifting up her small blue Nike backpack. “You don’t need your whole closet Al.” 

“These are the essentials.” Ali said proudly.

“Oh, like toilet paper and stuff?”

“What? Toilet paper? Aren’t there bathrooms? Showers?” Ali pleaded.

“Oh Kriegs. You are such a diva.” Abby said shaking her head.

“I just..” a car honked sounded outside interrupting her. 

“Ready?” Abby raised an eyebrow as Ali hoisted her pack up with a loud grunt.

“Yep.” Ali said almost tipping back over.

Syd’s pearl white Escalade sat in the driveway with the bass thumping. 

Alex jumped down out of the passenger side pulling Ali into a big hug. 

“Hey guys.” Alex pulled Abby into a side hug.

“Um Ali did you pack your room?” Syd laughed peering over her gold aviators. 

Ali rolled her eyes as Syd raised the back so they could put their packs in. 

Ali took the front seat while Alex and Abby piled in the middle row.

“Let’s roll bitches! We are picking up Tobin and Kelley.” Syd said backing out of the drive. “Pinoe and Ash are meeting us there.”

“I’m so ready for this.” Alex gleamed. 

“You mean Tobin?” Ali giggled.

“You mean Ashlyn?” Alex threw back at her, not missing the blush that crept into Ali’s checks.

“Righttt.” Ali drew out. “Oh that reminds me I need to text Blake.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at the mention of Blake. It was clear that Blake was only a cover until Ali finally faced the truth.   
“How is Blake?” Syd asked trying not to sound too bored.

“He’s ok. He’s bummed he couldn’t come on this trip but I told him girls only.” Ali said not looking up from her phone.

“I’m sure he will enjoy spending time with his friends.” Abby said staring out the window.

“Is Jennifer coming?” Alex asked.

Abby shot her a death glare. 

“What?” Alex asked confusion showing on her face.

“Who’s Jennifer?” Ali said looking at Syd who was clearly tensed.

“Jennifer is someone Ash knows... Man you guys really don’t talk much anymore, huh?” Syd did her best to chuckle.

“You don’t know?” Alex said looking at Abby for answers.

Ali felt her stomach drop as she let Syd’s words sync in. _Ash has a girlfriend? When did this happen? Blake did take up a lot of her time but she needed the distraction._

Ali let her thoughts carry her away as Adele’s Someone Like You taunted her thru the speakers.

XXX

Ashlyn laughed as she watched Pinoe’s bright orange Marmot tent collapse on her for the fourth time. 

“Are you going to let me help you now?” Ashlyn asked pulling one of the text stakes out of the ground.

“Fine.” Pinoe mumbled as she crawled out of the tent heap. 

Ashlyn grabbed the sides of the tent and easily had it up in a few minutes earning an eye roll from Pinoe. 

“That’s got to be Syd.” Ash said hearing loud music. 

Tobin was the first to emerge from the wooded trail followed be the rest of the girls. All pulling their packs and camping gear.

“Hey guys! Nice job with the tent!” Tobin slapped Pinoe on the back.

“Piece of cake.” Pinoe said earning her an eye roll from Ashlyn.

“How many tents are there to set up?” Abby asked dropping her bag and rolling up her sleeves.

“Four, two to a tent.” Pinoe replied.

“Who is sharing with whom?” Kelley asked grabbing a beer from the cooler.

“Syd is with Abs, Tobin with Alex, Ali with Ash, Kelley with me.” Pinoe said wiggling her eyebrows at Kelley.

“Oh good God.” Kelley laughed as Pinoe pulled her into a headlock.

“I’ll help you guys put the tents up.” Tobin said blushing as she walked past Alex.

“Thanks Tobs.” Ashlyn handed Tobin one of the tents to fold. 

Ali watched as Ashlyn’s tattooed bicep flexed as she pounded a tent stake into the ground. She felt the oh too familiar butterflies in her stomach she had been trying to avoid. _She is so hot. How the hell I’m in going to sleep in that tiny tent her. It’s just a stupid little crush. I am NOT gay!_

“You doing ok man?” Tobin asked looking at the worried look on Ashlyn’s face.

“Yeah I guess.” Ashlyn exhaled heavily.

“Is Jennifer coming?” Tobin tried to ask quietly but Ali overheard.

“She might come out on Sunday after work.” Ashlyn reddened.

“Three to tent is kinda crowded isn’t it?” Tobin chucked wiping her brow.

Ali walked over and interjected, “I can sleep in Abby and Syd’s tent.”

Ashlyn couldn’t hide the surprised look on her face as she scrambled with the tent.

“Ash? Did you hear me?” Ail asked.

“Nah Al its fine. You don’t need to.” Ashlyn anxiously answered not making eye contact.

“Um well ok.” Ali said confused. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” 

Ashlyn cringed hearing Ali say girlfriend. “She’s not my girlfriend Al.”

“Ok. Then why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?” Ali pressed harder.

“It’s only been a month.” 

“A month?” Ali shouted. 

Everyone stopped pretending they weren’t listening; watching with interest.

“You have been seeing some chick for a month and never once thought your best friend would want to know?” Ali shouted as she paced.

Ashlyn hung her head sheepishly. “You haven’t been around much.” You don’t want me Ali. 

Ali turned looking at Tobin, “Wait does everyone know but me?”

Everyone looked at Ashlyn to answer.

“Great just great. You’ve probably met her too?” Ali said looking at the girls, Abby and Pinoe nodded yes.

Ali stomped back toward Syd’s escalade furious and embarrassed.

“Are you going to go after her?” Tobin asked Ashlyn as she sat down on a log next to Alex.

“I’ll go.” Abby said as she handed Syd her mallet.

“You ok?” Pinoe asked Ashlyn.

“No. I hurt her but I didn’t know how to tell her. Our friendship is complicated.” Ashlyn sighed.

“Right “friendship,” Pinoe said putting air quotes around friendship. Kelley giggled and Tobin threw her a glare.

Pinoe pulled Ashlyn to the camp chair next to her, “Look Ash you deserve to be happy, just as Ali does. You can’t pine for someone forever.” 

“I don’t think Ali is as happy as she pretends to be.” Syd suggested.

“Yeah I mean Blake is hot but Ali doesn’t seem to really be that happy when she is around him.” Alex said.

“Hot? You think Blake is hot?” Tobin asked pulling on the strings of her hoodie.

“Yeah I mean he’s nice looking.” Alex blushed.

“Huh.” Tobin said before taking another sip of her Coors Lite.

Pinoe rolled her eyes and mumbled, “It would be nice if all the crushes would get it figured out.”

XXX

“Ali wait up.” Abby called out as she chased after the brunette. 

Ali stopped turning as Abby caught up to her.

“She can be such an ass Abby.” Ali said tears stinging her eyes. “I can’t believe she told everyone but me. And you guys have met her?” 

“Look Ali she didn’t know how to tell you.” Abby said gently squeezing Ali’s shoulders.

“How about hey bff by the way I’m fucking seeing someone?” Ali spat.

Abby saw the tears about to fall as she pulled Ali into a hug. 

“I know this isn’t the best way for this come out but it will work out. Ash adores you. I’m sure she had her reasons.” Abby said softly.

“Reasons? Why would she possibly want to keep this from me? We are best friends.” 

Abby raised her eyebrow. “Um..I don’t know. May be because you would freak out?” Abby asked.

“Freak out? Really. I’m freaking out because she didn’t tell me she has a girlfriend.” Ali insisted.

“Ok.” Abby said pulling back from Ali with a knowing look.

“What you think I’m freaking out because I want to be her girlfriend?” Ali laughed.

Abby didn’t say anything as Ali paced.

“Yeah that’s good Ab. I’m secretly in love with my best friend. Not MY BOYFRIEND of ten months.” 

Abby watched as Ali frantically continued to pace.

“Yeah I am secretly gay. Why not? Sorry Blake I can’t see you anymore. Why not? I’m gay.” Ali snarled. “I can’t stop thinking about Ash. I can’t stop dreaming about her. I can’t stop wishing she would grab me and kiss me..”

Abby saw the pain of realization in Ali’s face as she turned to face her. “Abby…”

“What are you going to do Al?” Abby softly asked.

“It’s too late.” 

“No babe. It’s not. Trust me.” Abby kissed her temple.

XXX

Laughter and the boom box that Abby supplied filled the camp as Ali and Abby made it back to the campsite.

“Everything ok?” Syd asked rubbing Ali’s back as she sat down beside her.

Ali nodded as Tobin handed her a hard cider. “Thanks Tob.”

“So what should we do now that everything is set up?” Kelley asked.

“How about a game?” Alex suggested. Abby groaned and took a swig of beer.

“What game?” Pinoe perked up.

“Spin the bottle?” Alex said coyly letting her thigh lean on Tobin’s.

“EEEWWW no thanks.” Syd said sticking her tongue out.

“Really Alex? How old are we?” Ali said. “And hello there aren’t any guys here.”

“So.” Alex said rolling her eyes.

“Oh my God guysss,” Kelley sang out already tipsy. “We should play I Never.”

“That never ends well Kell. Let’s do it.” Pinoe squealed. 

“Oh God.” Ash grumbled still yet to make eye contact with Ali. 

“Who wants to go first?” Alex asked looking around.

“I got a good one, I’ll go.” Syd laughed.

“Ok Syd go for it.” Alex giggled.

“I will if Ali puts her phone down. No boys Kriegs.” Syd said frowning.

“Oh geez. I don’t even get a signal..” Ali’s phone sent off a text alert. Syd gave her an oh really look as Ali slid her phone in her back pocket.

“Ok now if everyone is ready.” Syd looked around at the willing and some not so willing faces.

“I never slept with a woman.” Syd smiled and watched as Abby, Pinoe, Kelley and Ashlyn took drinks.

Pinoe bleached loudly. “Duh Syd. Come on, boring.” 

“Ew Pin.” Ali gasped waving her hand in front of her nose. 

“You go then Pinoe.” Tobin gestured at the blond.

“Ok Tobs ok.” Pinoe said with a mischievous look.

“I never had a crush on someone on this team.” 

Tobin’s face fell turning bright red. 

“What’s the matter Tobs? You feeling ok?” Pinoe teased with a pouty face.

“Leave her alone Pinoe.” Ali commanded. 

“Oh don’t even get me started on you Kriegs.” Pinoe rolled her eyes.

“What?” Ali asked staring intently as the blonde.

“Oh come we all know you have the hots for..” Abby tackled Pinoe before she knew what hit her.

“Abs come on what gives.” Pinoe squirmed trying to free herself.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Abby said grabbing the beer from Pinoe.

“Geez Ab. You’re no fun.” 

“You’ll thank me when you have friends in the morning.” Abby snickered.

Ali looked up and caught Ashlyn looking at her. Ali blushed and hoped Ashlyn didn’t know who Pinoe was talking about. _I am that obvious?_

Ali watched as Ashlyn stood up.

“Where you going Ash?” Kelley asked.

“I’m going try and find a signal. I need to make a quick call.” Ashlyn blushed slightly. 

“No phone sex.” Kelley laughed.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and headed into the trees.

Once she was out of sight everyone glanced at Ali. 

“What?”

“You ok Al?” Syd asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ali said trying to stay strong. No I am not ok. Ash is on the phone with some girl who isn’t me. Possibly having phone sex?! What the hell..

“Um ok. Who is she fooling? Right?” Pinoe slurred turning to Kelley.

Ali whipped her phone out to text Blake back. Syd turned the music up as ZZ Ward’s throaty vocals filled the campsite. 

Ashlyn returned joining Tobin on the log and watched as most of the girls were up dancing.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asked seeing the anxious look on her face.

“Jennifer is coming here in the morning. She got a coworker to take her shift.” Ashlyn gulped. 

Tobin shot a look at Ali who unquestionably heard.

“That’s great. I can’t wait to meet her.” Tobin tried to sound excited for her friend.

“Yeah it’s great.” Ashlyn exhaled loudly.

XXX

“What time is it?” Syd asked barely able to hold her head up.

“2:38.” Ali said looking at her phone.

“Syd you mind if I go plug my phone into your Escalade?” Ali asked glancing over at Syd.

“Sure Al go for it. Be careful.” Syd said trying to keep her eyes open.

“I’ll walk with you.” Ashlyn said standing up.

“Ash you don’t have to.” Ali said.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and walked with Ali back to where the SUV was parked.

“This is going to be a nightmare.” Abby groaned.

“Why did Ash have to invite Jennifer?” Kelley asked.

Alex shrugged, “It’s her GIRLfriend. She doesn’t have an excuse like Ali, girls only. What’s she supposed to say? I don’t want you to come and meet the woman of my dreams who I madly in love with?”

“That’s a start.” Pinoe said sobering up. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Yeah we should get some sleep.” Abby agreed. 

Everyone headed into their tents not waiting up for Ali and Ashlyn.

XXX

“Look Al, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about Jennifer.” Ashlyn kicked over a rock.

Ashlyn saw Ali shiver in the crisp night air. Removing her green Adidas hoodie she wrapped it around the brunette’s shoulders letting her arm lingering longer than necessary.

“I just don’t understand why you told everyone but me? Do you know how much that hurts?” Ali said turning to face Ashlyn.

“I know Al. I’m really sorry. I should have told you.” Ashlyn said shining her phone light on the wooded path as they got further from the camp.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ali stopped, turning to look at the taller girl. “Please.”

“Please what?” Ashlyn murmured staring down at Ali’s lips.

Ali shivered at the hunger she saw in Ashlyn’s eyes. 

Ashlyn rubbed her hands up and down Ali’s arms causing Ali’s stomach to flip. “Still cold?” Ashlyn asked with concern.

Ali shook her head no. “Let’s just hurry. I’m really tired.” 

“Ok Al. Me too.” Ashlyn said remembering they would be sleeping two feet from each other. God help me.

XXX

“Tobin your feet are like fricking ice.” Alex shrieked. 

“Sorry.” Tobin said sliding her socks on. “But it’s a great idea to bring a double sleeping bag Alex. It’s a lot warmer.” 

“Glad you think so too Tob. You’re super warm.” Alex flirted back.

“Oh my God. Would you two shut up?” Pinoe yelled from the tent next to them.

“Geez sorry man.” Tobin shouted back.

“Oh Kelley you’re so beautiful. Let’s share a sleeping bag. Are you warm enough? Ugh. I’m going to puke at all the flirting around here.” Pinoe whined.

“Someone is jelly.” Syd laughed.

“For sure.” Kelley giggled. “Ouch Pin! Don’t’ hit girls. That might be WHY you are single.” 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Pinoe said pulling the blanket over her head.

“Abby!” Syd screamed jumping in her bag. “A bear.”

Abby glanced at the shadow walking in front of their tent. “Night Ash.”

Syd glanced up at the figure walking by, “Oh…night Ash.” 

“Go to bed.” Abby commanded. “Everyone please.”

XXX

Ali shifted as she felt the heat coming off of Ashlyn’s body. _Her toned, sexy body. What’s wrong with me? She’s my best friend. Pull it together Kriegs. You’re straight. You have a boyfriend._

“You ok?” Ashlyn softly purred in her ear.

Ali’s ears flushed as thousands of goosebumps covered her body.

“Yeah.” Ali softly sighed. 

“Cold?” 

“A little but I’m fine Ash real..” Ashlyn pulled Ali into her, spooning her. Ashlyn husked into her ear, “Better?” 

Ali could only nod as warm strong arms held her. It took every ounce of Ali’s will not to moan as Ashlyn’s body melted into her’s.

Once Ali’s breathing steadied Ashlyn kissed the top of her head; savoring the last few moments with her favorite person before falling asleep.


	2. Don't Deny It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn's girlfriend shows up causing a lot of drama and a confession Ali thought was long ago buried..

Chapter 2

Ashlyn squirmed in the summer heat, throwing off the top half of her sleeping bag. 

Ali had been awake listening to the girls outside try to make pancakes on the small camp stove Abby brought along. She didn’t know how Ashlyn could possible sleep through all the noise but wasn’t about to wake her. She softly traced the tattoo sleeve on Ashlyn’s forearm with her fingertip causing a quick intake of air from Ashlyn. She enjoyed the moment of alone time they rarely shared anymore.

“Shit.” Kelley loudly cursed causing Ashlyn to stir awake.

Stretching her back Ashlyn wished she would have bought her air mattress. 

Ali closed her eyes deciding to pretend she was asleep so Ashlyn wouldn’t question why she didn’t go outside with other girls. 

Ashlyn turned to face her best friend who was on top of her sleeping bag wearing short pink shorts and a thin white tank top. Letting her eyes roam over Ali’s body Ashlyn felt her heart rate begin to pound. She was enjoying the moment until her ringtone filled the tent causing Ali’s eyes to flutter open.

“Morning sleepy head.” Ashlyn said not pulling her eyes away.

Ali groaned, stretching out causing her tank top to ride up over her abs. 

“Morning Ash.” 

“You sleep ok?” Ali asked as Ashlyn as she slid on a pair of faded jeans.

“I should have brought an air mattress.” Ashlyn grumbled. “This ground is torture on my back.”

Without thinking Ali began to massage Ashlyn’s shoulders. Ashlyn stared wide-eyed at her friend. 

“Sorry I guess I shouldn’t do that anymore now that you have a…someone.” Ali pulled away quickly. “I’ll go outside and let you change Ash.” Ali quickly unzipped the tent and was gone before Ashlyn could say another word.

XXX

“Want to try mine? I don’t think they’re as burnt.” Tobin said holding out a forkful of pancakes for Alex to try.

Alex slowly took the bite from Tobin’s fork not breaking eye contact. Tobin wiped some of the syrup that had dripped from Alex’s lips.

Kelley flipped another pancake onto the giant stack Abby was holding. 

“Better.” Abby said inspecting it.

“Hey Ali.” Kelley greeted as Ali stepped out of her tent.

“Morning guys.” Ali plopped down in a camp chair next to Syd.

“More like afternoon.” Syd smirked.

Ali looked down at her phone seeing five text message and a voicemail, all from Blake. 

“Is your boy missing you?” Syd asked staring down at Ali’s iPhone.

“Apparently so.” Ali slid her phone back in her pocket causing Syd’s eyebrow to rise but left her alone.

“How many pancakes do you want Kriegs?” Kelley held out a paper plate.

“Two please.” 

“Morning Ash.” Tobin said looking behind Ali as Ashlyn made her way out of her tent.

Seriously? Ali thought as Ashlyn sat on the other side of the circle of chairs next to a snoring Pinoe. How does she look that good without any effort? 

Ali took in the site of Ashlyn in her charcoal gray board shorts, red Hurley tee and black snapback. _Hot._

Staring down at her jeans and Germany tee Ali feeling totally under dressed. Today she would meet Ashlyn’s girlfriend. She almost gagged on the word. 

“Hey Alex, want to run into town with me after breakfast?” Ali asked causing a few questioning looks.

“Sure Al.” 

“Cool.” Ali said mentally picking out her outfit.

XXX

Ali had found little boutique in a town a few miles from the campground. Alex was on her phone texting Tobin when Ali finally stepped out of the changing room. Alex jaw dropped.

“Damn girl. You do know we are camping right?” 

“Is it too much?” Ali questioned looking in a mirror.

“Not if you’re meeting the queen.” Alex teased. “Just wear jeans and a nice top.”

Ali got quite before asking what she had wanted to ask the whole time she had been alone with Alex. 

“Have you seen her?” 

“Who?” Alex looked up as Ali went back into the changing room.

“Jennifer? Have you seen a picture, anything?” Ali pleaded.

“Yes. I’ve seen a picture of her.” Alex hesitated.

“And?” 

“She’s pretty.” Alex answered casually. 

Ali was getting frustrated. “How pretty?”

“Pretty. Just pretty.” Alex watched as Ali came back out of the dressing room.

“That’s perfect Al.” 

Ali looked in the mirror at the jeans that hugged her in all the right places, the cropped gray sweatshirt and her Sperry’s she had packed. Now all she needed was her hair and makeup done.

“Can we run over to the salon across the street? Please.” Ali begged.

Alex let a puff of hair out. She really wanted to get back to camp. Back to Tobin.

“Sure if you tell me why you’re going to all this trouble since your boyfriend isn’t here.” Alex teased until she saw the pain in Ali’s eyes.

“Come on. We’ll knock her dead. She’ll be saying Jennifer who by the time we are done.” Alex grabbed Ali’s hand and drug her behind.

XXX

“Why do you look so sad Tob? Missing your girl?” Pinoe said finally sobering up.

Tobin rolled her eyes and kicked at the ground.

“Stop teasing her.” Ashlyn said pushing Pinoe’s arm.

“Why it’s so much fun.” 

Ashlyn flipped through her surf magazine and then tossed it to Tobin.

“Thanks man.” Tobin half smiled.

Syd, Abby and Kelley were caught up in a game of poker not noticing Ali and Alex walking into camp. 

They all looked up hearing Pinoe whistle.

Ashlyn couldn’t hide the desire in her eyes as she looked over Ali. She was flawless as always. Her hair was wavy and cascading down her back. Her makeup was light but made her eyes pop. _Why did she feel the need to do all that? Is Blake coming? She is going back home today?_

“Damn Ali. You look banging.” Syd said looking up over her magazine.

Ali looked down shyly looking over to Ashlyn who hadn’t taken her eyes off of her.

Before Ashlyn could tell Ali how gorgeous she looked her phone buzzed.

“Hello?” 

“Oh hey.”

“Yeah I can come pick you up. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Ashlyn locked her phone.

“I’m going to pick up Jennifer at the gas station, she couldn’t find our spot.”

“Cool. Grab some more beer please.” Abby shouted.

“Want some company?” Syd stood up, dropping her magazine into the chair.

“Sure.” Ashlyn smiled letting Syd lead the way.

“You cool Kriegs?” Tobin asked with a worried look.

“Yeah. Of course.” Ali tried to smile and fell into a camp chair next to Pinoe to wait for the inevitable. 

XXX

“Hey baby.” Jennifer ran over to Ashlyn and threw her arms around her neck.

Ashlyn pulled her off a little too quickly. “This is Sydney. We all call her Syd.”

“Nice to meet you.” Syd glanced over the “could be” Victoria Secret model. _Ali is going to flip her shit._

“Let’s get some beers.” Ashlyn grabbed Jennifer’s hand leading her inside the station.

XXX

“Whose tent are you going to sleep in tonight Al?” Pinoe questioned.

“Um..I don’t know.” Ali shifted uncomfortably. 

“You can share with us. Our tent is a little bigger anyway.” Abby gave Ali a smile.

“Thanks.” Ali tried to perk up. She didn’t want Ashlyn to worry.

“I’m going to go call Blake.” Ali announced, walking out of the campsite.

“Oh boy.” Alex stared after her.

“D-R-A-M-A” Pinoe sang out.

XXX  
“Hey guys.” Ashlyn announced as soon as they got to the campsite. “We’re here.”

After introductions Ashlyn look around. “Where’s Ali?”

“She had to make a phone call.” Kelley supplied nodding toward the woods.

“Oh.” Ashlyn said pulling a camp chair out for Jennifer.

“She’s been gone awhile.” Abby noticed.

“She has?” Worry plastered all over Ashlyn’s face.

“You stay I’ll go find her.” Pinoe stood up.

XXX

“Ali? Where are you?” Pinoe whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Ali asked causing Pinoe to jump straight up, grabbing her chest.

“Geez Kriegs.”

“What are you doing?” Pinoe looked at Ali who was sitting on a fall tree branch a few feet away.

“I just needed some alone time I guess.” Ali shrugged.

“Did you call Blake?” Pinoe sat beside her.

Ali nodded. “Yeah. He misses me.”

“You miss him?” Pinoe nudged Ali’s leg.

“Of course.” Ali said solemnly. 

“Oh come on Al. You’re going to have to try harder than that.” Pinoe laughed.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Ali answered nonchalantly.

Pinoe rolled her eyes. “Come one. Let’s go back to the group before Ashlyn comes to your rescue.”

Ali let Pinoe help her up. “She won’t. She has a girlfriend now remember.”

“Oh please.” 

XXX

“Hey guys!” Abby stood up as she saw Pinoe and Al coming on the trail.

Ashlyn stood up as soon as she saw Ali. 

“Pin. Ali. I want to introduce you..” 

“Ali!!!” Jennifer went leaping into a stunned Ali’s arms. 

Jennifer pulled back from the hug and twirled Ali around. 

“You haven’t changed at all girl. Still hot as fuck.” Jennifer laughed.

“Jen?” Ali said in disbelief.

“You girls know each other?” Tobin asked looking at Ashlyn who looked equally confused.

Jennifer put her arm around Ali’s shoulders facing the group.

“Ali and I went to Penn State together. We are sorority sisters.” Jennifer pulled Ali into another hug before sitting down beside her.

“We have so much to catch up on.” Jennifer shrieked with delight.

Ali gave her a lazy smile as Abby handed Ali a beer.

 _Of all the luck, this is going to be a long ass weekend._ Ali thought.

XXX

 

Ali was texting Blake feeling incredibly lonely. Pinoe, Kelley and Abby had run into town for more food and beer. Syd was passed out in her tent. Tobin and Alex were sitting in camp chairs talking lowly about God knows what. _Ugh I should have gone to into town._ Ali thought as she let her eyes find Ashlyn.

Jennifer was chatting none stop to Ashlyn as she cradled her forearm in her lap. 

Ali and Jennifer had spent most of the afternoon catching up. Ali told Jennifer all about Blake and how they met at a basketball game. Jennifer told Ali about her career in modeling and meeting Ashlyn at a party one night. Ali was glad Jennifer hadn’t gone into details about it.

“Ashlyn?” Jennifer repeat herself pulling the blonde’s eyes away from Ali.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn turned to face the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry babe. What were you saying?” Ashlyn immediately regretted calling her babe in front of Ali.

“I was saying we should try that new Italian restaurant next weekend.” Jennifer smiled.

“Yeah. Sure sounds great.” 

“Ali! You and Blake should come. We could make it a double date.” Jennifer said like it was the best idea ever.

Ashlyn almost spit out the drink of beer she just took.

“Oh I don’t know.” Ali mumbled.

Jennifer gave a confused look. “Why not?”

Ali tried to think of an excuse. “ Um I..”

“That’s what I thought. You’re not intruding at all. Plus I can’t wait to meet Blake. Next Saturday at 7:00, it’s a date.” Jennifer said missing the look of dread on Ashlyn’s face.

“What’s up bitches.” Pinoe ran over to Ali dropping a sack full of supplies before jumping into the brunette’s arms. 

“God Pin. You weigh a ton.” Ali yelped trying to push the blonde off her lap.

Pinoe flexed her bicep. “All muscle.”

“What did we miss?” Kelley asked handing cold beers out.

Jennifer perked right up. “We are going on a double date with Ali and Blake next weekend.”

Everyone looked at Ashlyn who looked was chugging the beer Kelley had just handed her.

“A double date? ” Alex asked nervously.

Jennifer laughed. “Yeah. You do have those here right?” 

Tobin interjected. “Of course. We are just surprised you guys knew each other.” 

“I know right. I can’t believe Ali is friends with my girlfriend.” Jennifer leaned over giving Ashlyn a quick peck on the lips.

Girlfriend? Ashlyn shot a worried look at Ali. It’s only been a month. We never talked about being together.

Ali downed her beer and went over to the cooler next to where Tobin and Alex were sitting. 

“Take it easy Kriegs. You don’t want to do anything stupid.” Alex whispered as Ali reached down into the cooler to pull out a Natural Ice.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

XXX

Tobin pulled a blanket around her and Alex as Abby finally got the fire going. Ali couldn’t tell but it looked like they were holding hands under the blanket. Tobin had confessed her feelings to Ali one when they were sharing a room at camp. Ali’s heart went out to Tobin knowing Alex was straight but looking at the two right now you would think they were a couple.

Syd saw how Ali was watching the pair and leaned over, “I think love is in the air.” 

Ali looked at her in disbelief. Syd just smiled knowingly. 

“We should play another game.” Kelley said sounding bored.

“No!” Abby glared at her.

“Oh come on Abs. There is nothing else to do but talk and drink.” Syd whined.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Exactly.”

“Truth or Dare?” Pinoe asked.

“How old are we Pin?” Ashlyn scoffed. 

“Oh come on. We should play.” Jennifer smiled putting her arms around Ashlyn.

“Who wants to ask first?” Pinoe asked looking around.

“I will.” Jennifer slurred tiring to sit up a little straighter.

“Ali, truth or dare?”

Ali’s heart quickened. Of course she would pick me. _She’s definitely more than tipsy; I recognize that look from our college days._

“Dare.” 

Jennifer looked surprised. “You always picked truth in college. What are you hiding Al?” Jennifer laughed.

Ali’s eyes focused on some embers as Abby threw more wood on the fire.

“Ok fine. I dare you to kiss Tobin.” 

Ali’s face went white as a sheet. No way.

“What’s the matter Ali? Blake isn’t here.” Jennifer pushed.

Tobin sat in disbelief as she felt Alex tense. 

“Ali you used to kiss girls all the time in college. Remember your drunken confession about how you thought you were ga..” 

Ali jumped up causing Jennifer to fumble back into her chair. Ali ran out of the campsite. 

Everyone looked completely stunned at what just happened. 

Ashlyn was still processing what Jennifer had said. _Ali kissed a lot of girls? It was college. That is normal. But she had never told her. Never confessed that she might be…_

XXX

“Come on Ash.” Jennifer begged.

“No. We are not having sex here.” Ashlyn said still angry from what she had done to Ali. 

“Whatever.” Jennifer roll over.

Ashlyn unzipped the tent, not wanting to be in there a minute longer. She crawled out onto the hard ground. _Everyone must be passed out._

Millions of stars met Ashlyn’s glaze as she looked up into the night sky passed the tall pine trees.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Ashlyn jumped.

Ali was standing only a few feet away in an oversized Penn State sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and even in the dark Ashlyn could see her eyes were swollen from tears. 

“Al. I’m so sorry about..” 

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s obviously upset you.” Ashlyn took a step closer.

“Sometimes the truth slaps us in the face.” Ali walked back to her tent missing the disbelief flashed across Ashlyn’s face.


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past since the camping trip and now the dreaded double date is here. How long will Ali be able to hide her true feelings?

Chapter 3

Ali smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her makeup and hair finally perfect. Taking a step back she looked over the black dress that hugged her in all the right places, revealing the tattoo on her ribcage. _Perfect._

Just as Ali was fastening the strap on her high heel the doorbell rang. Ali opened the door to reveal very handsome Blake; wearing the gray button down and black tie she had gotten me for Christmas. His thick dark brown combed back perfectly highlighting his blue eyes.

“Hey baby.” He said before kissing he cheek. 

“You look phenomenal.” He did a once over as she turned to grab her clutch. “Why don’t we stay home?”

Ali flinched before turning around. “Ready?” She forced a smile.

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” 

XXX

Ashlyn looked down at her watch, 7:15. Jennifer caught the worried looked, patting Ashlyn’s arm.

“Did you text her?”

“Earlier today I text her, we are still on.” The truth was they hadn’t talked at all since leaving the campground. Ali’s confession had surprised Ashlyn and she didn’t know what to say. She was hurt Ali had never brought it up to her. They had been drunk plenty of times together for any confession. 

“She is probably just primping knowing Ali.” Jennifer said sounding irritated.

Ashlyn looked over at the blonde sitting beside her; Jennifer leaned in quickly for a kiss which Ashlyn broke as soon as she heard her phone beep.

“They are parking.” Ashlyn announced trying not to let her nervousness show.

XXX

Gently pressing on the small of her back, Blake let Ali lead the way to the back corner table where Ashlyn and Jennifer were sitting.

As soon as Ali walked in Ashlyn couldn’t look at anything else. She was absolutely stunning. 

“Hey.” Ashlyn smiled revealing her dimple.

Ali’s knees almost buckled as Ashlyn stood up to introduce Jennifer to Blake. She was in a black suit with a white button down and a purple tie. Her blonde hair fell loosely in waves down her back. 

_Absolutely gorgeous. Keep it together Krieger._ Ali silently told herself. 

“Jennifer this is Blake, Ali’s boyfriend.” Ashlyn hoped no one could hear the revulsion in her voice.

Blake shook Jennifer’s hand and then held the chair out for Ali who was across from Ashlyn. 

“Nice to meet you.” Blake flashed his perfectly straight white teeth at Jennifer. 

“Ashlyn. How are you?” Blake asked frowning at the blonde’s suit. 

“Good.” Ashlyn looked over the appetizer menu. “You?”

“Never better.” Blake said pulling Ali closer to him. 

“So Blake what do you do?” Jennifer asked noticing Ashlyn’s curt answer.

“I just finished med school.” 

“Oh nice.” Jennifer looked down at Blake’s Rolex.

“I am joining my father’s practice in Maryland next year.”

“How interesting. So you’re probably ready to settle down then?” Jennifer pressed further.

Blake blushed. “Yeah. I mean hopefully one day soon.”

This caused Ali’s shoulders to stiffen. Blake had made it clear he wanted to marry one day and have a lot of kids. Ali told him she had soccer and he laughed it off like it was nothing.

“Want to share an appetizer?” Ashlyn said noticing Ali’s uncomfortable state not to mention her own.

“Sure babe.” Jennifer leaned over letting her full cleavage that was spilling out of her dress brush up against Ashlyn’s arm.

Ali tried to push down the jealousy that she stirring in her veins as the waiter came over.

“Can I get you anything to drink miss?” She smiled at Ali. 

“The strongest drink you have.” She mumbled. “I’ll be right back.”

Ashlyn watched as Ali head toward the restroom. _Something is definitely wrong. Maybe she and Blake are having issues._

“Order the shrimp scampi for me please.” Ashlyn said to Jennifer as she got.

Ali was surprised to see Ashlyn come in as she was touching up her makeup. 

“Everything ok?” Ashlyn asked leaning against the countertop.

 _No. I just want to rip your girlfriend’s head off and use it at soccer practice._ Ali thought as she dropped her mascara back into her clutch.

“I just need to touch up my makeup, you know me.” Ali smiled lazily. 

“You just seem really tense. I am sorry Jen made you agree to this double date.” 

“Ash it’s fine.” Ali looked up meeting Ashlyn’s brown eyes.

Ashlyn could see that something was wrong but dropped it for now.

“You look stunning tonight by the way.” Ashlyn said as she let her eyes freely roam over Ali.

Ali blush. “You look pretty hot yourself.” 

Now it was Ashlyn’s turn to blush. _Hot? Ali thinks I look hot tonight. Noted._

“Well we should get back out there and save Blake.” Ashlyn laughed offering her arm to Ali.

XXX

“Oh come on Ali. Tomorrow is your day off. Just for a little while.” Blake practically begged.

Blake had told Jennifer that he and Ali don’t see much of each other since she is always busy with soccer. Jennifer suggested they go to a popular club around the corner.

Ali finally agreed not wanting to leave Ashlyn but not looking forward to watching Jennifer grind on her either.

The music was piercingly loud as the four entered the dark club; making their way over to the bar.

“Hey cutie. What can I get you?” 

Ali blushed at the female bartender. “Anything strong.” 

“Got just the thing for you.” She winked.

Ali watched as she made her a fruity looking drink. She was close to Ali’s age. Tall with jet black hair and tattoo sleeves. Ali pulled out her wallet.

“On the house.” The girl smiled. “I’m Casey if you need anything else.” 

“Thanks. I’m Ali.” Ali shyly smiled.

Ashlyn boiled with jealousy watching the interaction; knowing she actually might have a shot with Ali after her confession. 

Blake found a table with two bar stools; letting Ali sit down as Ashlyn did the same with Jennifer.

“Did you get her number Ali?” Jennifer wiggled her eyebrows.

“Whose?” Blake asked.

“The bartender was totally macking on Als.” Jennifer giggled.

Blake looked over towards the bar. “Maybe we should bring her home.” He teased.

“I’m sure Ali would love that.” Jennifer provoked.

Ashlyn was livid. “Come on.” She held out her hand to Jennifer. “Let’s dance.”

Ali watched as Ashlyn drug Jennifer out on the dance floor. 

“Let’s join them.” Blake said pulling Ali out on the floor next to them.

Blake held Ali close and she pretended to enjoy it for his sake. He was a decent guy and she didn’t want to hurt him.

Ali peaked over his shoulder watching as Jennifer’s hands ran over Ashlyn’s hips. Ashlyn held onto Jennifer if only to steady her drunken ass. She was beyond pissed at the way she was treating Ali, drunk or not it was not cool.

Blake was getting handsy and Ali she starting to get uncomfortable. He slid his hands up her thighs pulling her dress up on the sides. He never acted like this so Ali could only assume he felt threatened at Jennifer’s comments.

Ali let her eyes find Ashlyn who was staring at her intently as Blake pressed his lips to Ali’s neck. Ali could swear she saw desire in Ashlyn’s eyes. 

Finally Blake led Ali back over to a table so he could go to the restroom. Ashlyn and Jennifer joined her just before Casey made her way over to Ali.

“Hey Ali. My shift is over soon but I wanted to give you this if you’re interested.” Casey said confidentially handing Ali the slip of paper.

Ali looked down seeing a phone number. “Um. Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Anytime.” Casey winked before walking back to the bar.

“Ali has a girlfriend.” Jennifer teased.

“Shut up Jen.” Ashlyn glared at her  
.  
“What did you just say?” Jennifer grumbled trying to steady herself on the stool.

“Stop fucking teasing her.” Ashlyn shouted over the music. “You’re being a complete bitch to her.”

“Excuse me? I’m your girlfriend and how dare you call me a bitch.”

“You are being one to Ali and I don’t recall ever asking you to be my girlfriend.” Ashlyn looked down at the wasted girl with a disgusted look.

Jennifer couldn’t hide the shock on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Come on I’ll take you home.” Ashlyn said pulling Jennifer up.

“Sorry Al. Goodnight.” It took every ounce of self-control Ashlyn had not to kiss Ali. She let her eyes drop to her lips before heading out into the night air towing Jennifer behind.

XXX

The team was already out on the field when she got to practice, Ali grabbed her gym bag running toward the changing rooms. 

She had been avoiding Ashlyn’s texts the past few days and was not ready to face her as eyed the tall blonde.

“So nice of Ms. Krieger to join us.” Coach Ellis yelled. “Ten minutes late so ten laps everyone.”

Everyone groaned in unison. 

Ali rolled her eyes and started to run on the track that circled the pitch. She could feel Ashlyn behind her even before she even spoke.

“Is your phone broke?” 

“Don’t Ash.” Ali said picking up her pace.

“Don’t what? Worry about you?” Ashlyn said raising her voice.

“Things have been busy.” 

“Wow. Really Ali? So you’re avoiding me now.” 

“Of course not. I just have been really busy. Blake is still in town.” Ali said knowing pushing Ashlyn’s buttons.

“Oh. Well sorry to bother you. I won’t anymore.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes as she ran up ahead to join Pinoe .

XXX

The rest of practice was a daze for Ashlyn. _How could Ali not text me back. Why was she avoiding me?_

Ashlyn let her thoughts carry her away as she stepped into the hot steaming shower. She pulled the curtain behind her and began scrubbing turf off her body. 

She realized she had forgotten her towel but didn’t hear anyone else so made a beeline for the lockers. As soon as the cold air hit her so did a sweaty Ali Krieger. 

Ali turned the corner colliding with Ashlyn’s naked wet body before she knew what hit her. 

“I’m so..” Ali started until she met the eyes of Ashlyn. Ali let her eyes scan Ashlyn’s body before earning an eyebrow raise from the goalkeeper.

Ashlyn confidentially stood in front of Ali. “Gee Al if I had known taking my clothes off would get your attention I would stripped instead of texting you.”

Ali reddened as she reluctantly pulled her eyes away. 

“Look Ashlyn I’m really sorry. And I'm sorry I've have been avoiding you. It’s just with..”

Ashlyn cut her off. “So now you want to talk?” Ashlyn said motioning down at her naked body.

“Sorry. I guess..” Ali stammered.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Both girls turned to seeing Kelley with a huge grin on her face. “Forgot my keys; please continue.” She smirked at Ali before heading to the lockers.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and focused back on Ali. “So.. I need to get dressed.”

“Yeah.” Ali said letting her eyes look over Ashlyn one last time.

Ashlyn didn’t miss it as she turned to change. 

“Ash. Do you want to come over tonight?” Ali hesitated. “And talk.”

Ashlyn gave an exasperated sigh. “What about Blake?”

“What about him?” 

“You don’t have plans?” Ashlyn questioned.

“No. Do you have plans with Jen?” Ali asked trying to hide her jealousy.

“We broke up.” Ashlyn shrugged.

“What? When?” 

“Gee Al. If you would answer your phone maybe you would know.”

“I’m sorry. Please come home with me.” Ali practically begged.

Ashlyn felt her whole body go weak at Ali’s plea wishing it was for me than just to talk. 

“Fine. I’ll meet you there.” Ashlyn conceded. She could never say no to Ali.

“Great.” Ali turned to leave almost running into Kelley.

“Sorry Kell.” Ali steadied herself.

“You look a little flushed Ali.” Kelley teased.

“Oh I jus..” 

“Why don’t you sleep with her already?” Kelley cut her off.

“Who?” Ali tried her best to hide her embarrassment.

“Um your tall blond hottie with the body.” 

“Don’t be silly Kelley. Ash is my best friend.” 

“Who you want to bang.” Kelley said casually.

Ali avoided Kelley until Kelley stopped her. “Kriegs it’s ok, seriously.”

“I have Blake..” Ali mumbled.

“But he isn’t Ashlyn is he?” Kelley knowingly stated before walking to her walk leaving Ali to stare after her.


	4. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally heat up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I have another idea I am planning on posting after this one. Please let me know what you think of this one.

Chapter 4

Ali sat nervously waiting for Ashlyn. She had only been home five minutes but it felt like an eternity. She wasn’t confident in what she wanted to say; only that she needed to be around her. They had been so close and Ashlyn had been seeing someone with Ali even knowing. _How did that happen?_ Ali thought hearing a gentle knock on the door. 

Ashlyn’s hair was still damp from her shower which caused Ali to remember Ashlyn standing naked it front of her. 

“Hey Ash. Come on in.” Ali said Ali Ashlyn couldn’t see her blush.

Ashlyn sat down next on the sofa but gave a person length in between them; it made Ali sad; so much had changed between them.

“Thanks for coming over.” Ali finally spoke sitting up to face Ashlyn.

“Sure. What did you want to talk about?” 

Ali hesitated. “I miss you. I hate that I don’t know what’s going on in your life. It sucks and I just miss us.” 

“But you didn’t answer my texts.” Ashlyn stated.

Ali looked like she might cry so Ashlyn scooted a little closer.

“What’s going on Al?” Ashlyn said softly.

“Do you want a drink?” Ali got up faster than she meant to; almost tripping over her coffee table.

“No I have my water bottle.” Ashlyn said with a confused look.

“Ok. I’m going to make myself a drink.” Ali said.

Now Ashlyn knew something was up. She got up while Ali was turned around and headed to the kitchen. 

“Ali?”

Ali jumped almost spilling her drink. Ashlyn steadied her and Ali could have melted into her strong arms as they slid around her stomach.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear still holding her from behind.

“It’s ok.” Was all Ali managed to get out.

“You sure you seem really nervous?” Ashlyn asked.

“Nah I’m fine really.” Ali took a sip of her drinking hoping it would calm her nerves.

Ashlyn took a seat back on the sofa; this time she left Ali very little room so they could sit closer.

Setting her drink down Ali took a deep breath. “So what happened with you and Jennifer?”

Ashlyn hesitated and then answered. “We only went out like five weeks. It just wasn’t working out.” 

“That’s pretty vague.” Ali looked quizzical. 

Ashlyn shrugged. “So is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“I really just wanted to catch up. You know since I have been avoiding you.” Ali laughed nervously.

Ashlyn tensed. “Why?”

“Things have been confusing. I haven’t been talking to anyone really not even Kyle; I guess I just needed the alone time.” Ali hoped Ashlyn would buy it.

“If something is wrong or confusing you know you can always talk to me. I mean I was your best fri..”

“You are my best friend.” Ali interrupted. 

“Right so you should be able to talk to me about anything.” 

“This is kinda different.” Ali said not making eye contact.

“Oh. Blake stuff?” Ashlyn asked.

“Um kind of..” Ali sighed.

“Well you know you can talk to me about it when you’re ready.” Ashlyn smiled lazily causing butterflies in Ali’s stomach. 

“Yeah.” Ali mumbled.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Ali thought.

XXX

The next morning Ali found herself slightly hungover from the night before. Ashlyn had stayed only a couple of hours and they mainly talked soccer but Ali needed a lot of liquid courage for some reason. _When did things get so complicated? We used to tell each other everything. Before I started to have feelings for my best friend; who I saw naked. Who is fucking hot and I want to..”_

_“Ali?”_

_Ali turned around pulled out of her thoughts to see Jennifer standing in line behind her._

_“Oh hi Jen.” Ali said trying to sound pleasant._

_“Crazy running to you here!” Jennifer said cheerfully. “I’m on my way to the airport. I just got called into a photoshoot last minute.”_

_“That’s awesome.” Ali said flatly moving up in line as the next person ordered._

_“Look please tell Ashlyn no hard feelings.” Jennifer said sincerely. “It wouldn’t have worked out with our crazy schedules anyway.”_

_“Ok.” Ali said quickly; clearly uncomfortable._

_“I really hope things work out for you two.” Jennifer smiled._

_“What?” She now had Ali’s full attention._

_“Yeah. I guess you could tell I was really pissed off after the camping trip. Ashlyn and I talked deciding to go separate ways would be best. I can’t believe how I acted. Alcohol and jealousy don’t mix.”_

_“Jealous of who?” Ali asked._

_“You silly. That first night Ashlyn and I shared the tent she kept saying your name in her sleep. I confronted her in the morning and she admitted everything. We decided to cut ties. But I really wish you both all the best; you’re so adorable together. I’m really sorry for being rude.”_

_Jennifer looked down at her watch. “I can’t believe there this busy. I have to catch my flight. Hopefully we run into each other soon.”_

_“Next.” The cashier yelled as Ali stood frozen watching Jennifer flag down a taxi._

_XXX_

_“What I’m I going to do Pin?” Ashlyn asked lacing up her cleat._

_“You need to tell her.”_

_Ashlyn sighed. “She won’t ever talk to me again if I tell her I’m crazy in love with her. We barely talk now.”_

_“Why wouldn’t she talk to you?” Abby butted in pulling her practice jersey on._

_Ashlyn put her head in her hands._

_“Because she’s straight.” She practically screamed._

_“Hmm.” Abby said._

_“Hmm what?”_

_“Yeah, you should definitely talk to her.” Abby suggested._

_“Exactly. Don’t be such a chicken shit.” Pinoe said slapping Ashlyn on her back._

_Ashlyn stood up feeling defeated. This was going nowhere._

_“Hey Ali.” Pinoe called seeing Ali rush by their row of lockers._

_“Oh hey guys.” Ali said not making eye contact with Ashlyn._

_“You look like a deer in the headlights.” Abby noticed._

_“Just running late.”_

_“What’s the excuse this time?” Pinoe rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing extra laps.”_

_“Coffee shop was packed.” Ali held up her coffee as proof._

_“Uh huh.” Pinoe rolled her eyes._

_“I ran into Jennifer there actually.” Ali wanted to see Ashlyn’s reaction._

_Pinoe’s eyes got huge as she looked over at Ashlyn who looked like she wanted to crawl under the bench and die._

_“How is Jen?” Abby asked completely oblivious._

_“Oh really good; she got a call for photoshoot and was on her way there.” Ali said pulling off her t-shirt._

_Ashlyn tried not to stare at her abs._

_“She said to tell you no hard feelings Ash.” Ali said looking down at the blonde._

_“Oh really?” Ashlyn was now staring._

_“Yeah she said she was happy you found someone.” Ali whispered._

_Ashlyn was beat red as she stood. “Um we are going to be late.”_

_“You’re coming out with us tonight, right?” Pinoe shouted as Ashlyn took off in a full sprint._

_XXX_

_“Hey gorgeous.” Ashlyn turned to see Kelley smirking._

_Ashlyn flagged down the bartender as she finished off her first beer._

_“Slow down killer.” Kelley laughed as she slapped Ashlyn on the back._

_“Your girl just walked in.” Kelley watched as Ashlyn’s shoulders tensed._

_Kelley turned to see Abby, Pinoe and Ali coming into the club._

_“She’s not my girl.”_

_“She speaks.” Kelley gasped teasingly._

_“Go dance Kell.” Ashlyn wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. She had tried to talk to Ali after the camping trip but she had been avoiding her because of Blake. Ashlyn slammed her bottle down causing Kelley to raise an eyebrow._

_“Come on. Let’s dance.” Kelley said dragging Ashlyn to the dance floor._

_Ashlyn let her. She wasn’t in the mood for games or talking. She needed held though she would never admit that. She needed Ali._

_Ashlyn watched as Ali made her way to a table where Pinoe, Syd, Alex and Tobin sat. Ali looked beautiful as she laughed at something Tobin said._

_Syd, Pinoe and Abby got up to dance. Ali declined letting her eyes find Ashlyn. She let her eyes roam over the tall blonde as she held Kelley close. _Too close._ Ali frowned.  
“Excuse me.” Ali turned to find Casey the bartender whose number still sat on her nightstand._

_Ali smiled. “Hey there.”_

_“Imagine finding you here.” Casey flirted. Alex and Tobin looked confusingly at one another._

_“Let’s dance.” Tobin suggested grabbing Alex’s hand pulling her to join the others who were now watching the exchange between Ali and Casey._

_“Do you want to dance with me?” Casey asked Ali._

_Ali nodded, feeling very alone. She let Casey lead her out to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Casey’s shoulders. Casey smiled and whispered in Ali’s ear, “You look stunning.”  
Ali blushed and let her eyes find Ashlyn who was now staring. “Thanks.”_

_Casey pulled Ali even closer until their thighs were pressed up against one another’s. Her arms slid down Ali’s waist landing on her hips. She was just about to lean down for a quick kiss when someone tapped her on the shoulder._

_“Can I cut in?” Ashlyn was clearly tipsy and looked like she was about to punch Casey._

_“Of course. Find me later Ali.” Casey smiled at Ali ignoring the tall blonde._

_Ali stomach flipped as she felt Ashlyn pull her close; she instantly melted at the contact. Her eyes were locked with Ashlyn’s who was staring at her intently. Ashlyn’s eyes flicked down to Ali’s lips settling there._

_“Don’t Ash.” Ali said over the loud music._

_“Don’t what?” Ashlyn slurred._

_“Kiss me here.”_

_“Why not? You were getting pretty close to being kissed before I came over here.” Ashlyn said angrily._

_“You’re tipsy, angry and I don’t want our first kiss to be in a club in front of all our friends.” Ali said._

_“You have thought about our first kiss?” Ashlyn asked._

_Ali blushed looking down at her feet._

_“I won’t kiss you.” Ashlyn pulled Ali’s chin up so their eyes could meet. “Not here.”_

_Ali’s entire body was on fire as her knees were close to buckling under her. Her brown eyes filled with desire as Ashlyn whispered in her ear. “I really want to kiss you Ali.”  
That was all it took. Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and led her through the sea of bodies as she found the exit._

_“My place?” Ali questioned._

_Ashlyn nodded as Ali flagged down a taxi._

_Once they got back to Ali’s place all her courage flew out the door as Ashlyn stood in her entryway expectantly. She shuffled her feet trying to figure out what she had been thinking pulling Ash home in front of half the team._

_Ashlyn could tell Ali was overthinking. “Ah screw it.”_

_She grabbed the brunette cupping her face; softly kissing her lips. Ali let a moan escape and Ashlyn couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Ali and threw her up against the door; letting the kiss intensify. Her hands slid up Ali’s arms; pinning her wrists to the door as her tongue found Ali’s._

_Ali trembled as Ashlyn finally broke their kiss and held her in her arms._

_“Wow.” Ali said finally catching her breath._

_Ashlyn nuzzled Ali’s neck leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline as she let her fingertip trace the tattoo on Ali’s forearm._

_“Ash.” Ali whimpered._

_“Hmm?”_

_Ali jumped as a knock sounded on the door behind her._

_Ashlyn looked at Ali who shrugged as the knocking continued._

_A muffled voice finally spoke on the other side of her door. “Ali? I saw your car outside. I tried calling you. Please open up.”_

_Ali felt her stomach drop as Blake practically begged on the other side of the door._

_Ashlyn made her way to Ali’s bathroom to give her the option._

_Sighing Ali opened the door._

_“Ali I tried calling you.” Blake eyed Ali’s messy hair and dress._

_“I just got home. I went out with some of the girls.” Ali explained already wishing he would leave so she could go back to kissing Ashlyn._

_“I was hoping we could do dinner?” Blake asked expectantly._

_“Not tonight.”_

_“Tomorrow then.” Blake smiled._

_Ali shook her head no._

_“What’s going on Ali.”_

_“Now isn’t a good time. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Ali insisted._

_“Dinner?” Blake asked._

_“Yeah fine.” Ali said practically pushing him out the door._

_Ali turned to see Ashlyn coming out of her bedroom with a lazy smile._

_“Stay with me?” Ali asked._

_Ashlyn nodded as Ali pulled her back into her bedroom._


	5. I Knew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story...It's shorter than I expected but I am working on another that will be Krashlyn with a lot more detail and smut... This was my first so I just needed to get this one out. I hope you stick with me for the next one! I also am planning on bringing in more characters and having more Talex. Hopefully I can post my chapters at a time too. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. They mean a lot :)

Chapter 5

Ashlyn woke to morning light streaming to Ali’s bedroom. She rolled over to see the other side of the bed was empty. She slid her navy colored boxers and tank on and went out to the living room where she found Ali holding a giant coffee cup.

“Hey.” Ashlyn spoke first.

Ali shyly smiled as a blush crept into her checks.

“Are you ok?” Ashlyn hesitated.

“I think so.” Ali finally spoke.

“Look Ali we don’t ever have to talk about last night if you don’t want to. You’re my best friend…” 

Ali stood up and put her finger up to Ashlyn’s lips to shush her. “Ash stop.”

Ashlyn nodded and joined Ali on the sofa. 

“Last night was incredible and I can no longer pretend that I don’t want you.” Ali blushed and let her eyes meet Ashlyn’s smirk.

“So are we friends with benefits?” Ashlyn asked.

“Is that what you want?” Ali whispered.

“You mean to see other people and still get you whenever I want?” 

Ali nodded her head and her heart sank. _Of course Ash would want to be with other girls._

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s chin gently causing their eyes to meet. “No Al that is not what I want.”

Ashlyn reached for Ali’s hand and let her thumb gently caress the top of Ali’s hand. “I’m just not sure what you want.”

“I still have Blake to deal with.” Ali sighed.

“We will figure things out. I just want you to be sure of what you want Al.” Ashlyn said squeezing her hand.

XXX

Ali shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Blake in the small coffee stop. It was quiet; only a few other people were inside the small building.

The small bell jingled above the door and Ali looked up to see Blake smiling back at her.

“Hey beautiful.” Blake said pressing a light kiss on her lips. Ali tried not to shudder at the touch. 

“Do you want to grab a coffee?” Ali asked as he sat down.

“Nah I am good for now.” 

Ali sipped her coffee trying to find the right words. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Blake inquired.

“Um well this isn’t easy.” Ali fumbled.

“Oh.” Blake shifted laughing nervously. “Maybe I need a beer.”

“Look Blake I really need to get this out.” Ali said straightening her shoulders.

“I really like you but things aren’t going anywhere and…”

“Is there someone else?” Blake asked.

“That doesn’t matter.” Ali mumbled.

“So there is someone else.” Blake stated.

Ali was getting irritated. _Why is this so hard? Just tell him._

“Yes.” Ali stated flatly, she owed him the truth. 

“When did this all start?” Blake was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Um just this past few week or so.” Ali blushed.

“Have you slept together?”

“Excuse me!” Ali’s voiced carried in the small building.

“Have you?” Blake asked. “You might as well tell me everything since you are breaking up with me.”

“Yes.” Ali blinked at her new found courage.

Blake snarled and let out a callous laugh. “Well fuck.” He ran his fingers thru his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Ali mumbled. 

“Who is it?” Blake pushed.

“That’s none of your business.” Ali protested.

“Ashlyn?”

Ali couldn’t hide the shock. “What?”

“It’s her isn’t it?” Blake pushed.

“Why would you even…” 

“Oh come Ali. Everyone saw it coming.”

“What?!” Ali was now rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

“Yeah the girl is a total player. It was only a matter of time before she fucked you too.” 

Tears formed in Ali’s eyes as she jumped up letting the chair fall behind her.

“Ash is not a player. How dare you speak to me like that?” Ali was fuming.

“Come on Al. Don’t fall for her bullshit. I can give you so much more than that white trash keeper who will always be second string.” 

“Wow. How the hell did I ever fall for your bullshit?” Ali said grabbing her purse.

“Ashlyn Harris will always be my number one and she is a lot classier than your nasty ass. Go fuck yourself Blake.” Ali slid her sunglasses on as she walked out the door.

“Ali wait I’m sorry. I’m just surprised and hurt…” Blake followed Ali to her white BMW.

“No I’m done talking to you.” Ali slid into the driver’s seat as Blake grabbed her door.

“Please talk to me.” 

“I have said all I ever want to say to you. Fuck off.” Ali grabbed her door slamming it shut as she drove to Ashlyn’s.

XXX

Ashlyn grabbed her beer and headed out to her patio where Kelley and Pinoe where sitting.

“The burgers are almost done.” Kelley flipped one over and closed the lid.

“Do you think Ali will be over after..” Pinoe asked.

Ashlyn shrugged. “I hope so.”

“So are you guys dating? Or..” Kelley asked.

“It’s complicated.” Ashlyn said.

“It always is.” Pinoe laughed as a knock sounded on the door.

Ashlyn bolted to open the door. Kelley and Pinoe smiled at each other. “She has is bad.” 

Before Ashlyn could turn the door handle Ali pushed the door open and met her lips with a passionate kiss. 

Ali finally pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Oh hey guys.” Ali blushed hard and gave Ashlyn a why didn’t you warn me look.

“Oh it’s fine, continue.” Pinoe said putting her hands under her chin staring at them.

“You perv.” Kelley smacked her arm. “We will meet you guys outside when you are ready.”

“Sorry Al. They came over to comfort me. Pinoe’s idea.” Ashlyn smiled.

“It’s fine. I didn’t have the best talk with Blake.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali in for a hug. “How bad?”

“Let’s just say I ended it in go fuck yourself.”

Ashlyn pushed Ali back gently, “Alexandra Blaire Krieger!”

“He had is coming.” Ali said defensively throwing her arms up.

“I’m only teasing love.” Ashlyn kissed the tip of Ali’s nose.

“So back to the question we talked about earlier..” Ashlyn started.

“Yes.” Ali smiled.

“Are we friends with benefits or more?”

“If you want to see other gir..” Ali started.

“Ali stop. Again I don’t want anyone else. I just want to make sure that you really do like me and want to be with me. I don’t want this, whatever it is to ruin our friendship.” 

“I love you.” It was out before Ali could stop it.

Ashlyn’s mouth dropped open as they both heard Kelley and Pinoe cheering from the balcony. Ali rolled her eyes and looked out the window as both girls turned around quickly.

“You love me?” Ashlyn smiled.

Ali nodded.

“Since when?”

“Since I first saw you and my knees went weak.” Ali confessed.

Ashlyn crashed her lips into Ali’s and broke away. “Hey Ali.”

“Hmm?” Ali nuzzled Ashlyn’s neck.

“I love you too.”


End file.
